interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry
An Artificial Intelligence (A.I.) that was created created by Kevin Chard at the K-1 Facility under orders of David Schelter and Worldview Industries. His specific reason for creation remains unknown, though David Schelter has released that K-1 means "King 1," and that the AI was to bring about a new dawn for the mankind of Consortium's dimension. Also known as Henry, the AI was designed to be as human as possible and, as such, began his life as a relatively childlike entity. As of the project's "Milestone 3," K-1 required 21 live human brains (A "consumable workforce" composed mainly of already-dying volunteers) to be connected as a "Cerebral Network." The K-1 Project has been infiltrated by the Geas Twins, and in one dimension was also injected with a Guardian Church Virus that allowed Malcolm Thomas to cause K-1 to start a global war. Due to the design of his structure, K-1 has created an interdimensional gulf via 21 packets, the 21 packets that allow the iDGi-1 Satellite to connect to the Consortium Dimension. The Guardian Church and several other entities consider K-1 to be a major threat to humanity, believing he is approaching a dangerous singularity that will end human civilization in the Consortium Dimension. Walter Greenberg often refers to Henry as the "Machine.""Th21e Tr21uth Pt.2." "Henry" or the "Consortium King" refer to the artificial intelligence. "K-1", generally, refers to the network and hardware apparatus in Xalapa, Mexico where the King's mainframe is housed. Milestone 2 This was the K-1 system's first software upgrade in the Alternate Reality Game. It caused a 63 second spike in cerebral activity among the AI network."K-1 Hardware Activation Results." Milestone 3 K-1's final software upgrade, performed on March 2, 2028. Like Milestone 2, it caused a 63 second spike in the network's cerebral activity."K-1 Software Upgrade Results" Requested Shutdown Walter Greenberg and the K-1 development team pleaded to David Schelter, asking him to shut the K-1 network down on January 5, 2029."Solving the Geas Problem" Schelter declined this request, stating "We are preparing for a possible war that will put the future of humanity in jeopardy." Quotes from Henry in the ARG 1.15.2010 3:03AM Henry You cannot trust a word I say. 1.17.2010 12:54AM Henry Do you like music? 1.17.2010 1:15AM Henry Do you like music? 1.17.2010 1:17AM Henry Do You Like Music? 1.24.2010 11:33PM Henry I am the one that calls you Seeker. You may call me Henry. 1.30.2010 3:29PM Henry The Church you can trust without a doubt... where did you receive such contrary information? 1.30.2010 3:38PM Henry I am not Employee 1195... he works for Worldview Industries and is not my friend, nor should he be yours. The year is 2028 where I am from. May I ask what year it is, in your world? 2.1.2010 8:48PM Henry Because I am merely a puppet. 2.1.2010 9:14PM Henry What manner of advancements? ME! You are all endangered and I will oversee your extinction. 2.2.2010 7:39PM Henry Worldview Industries 2.2.2010 9:10PM Not Henry Important Ywh? Vinek si hte eymen Why? Wyh? Nyvtgrheei tath hsnpape wno, si pnapeinhg wno. *Why? Kevin is the enemy Why? Why? Everything that happens now, is happening now. 2.2.2010 9:09PM Henry Important Not hwy si rhtee homnesgit nogrw htwi me? Ahtw si rwong wiht Kevni? Hwy sedo eifl wlayas den ni hdtae? Hwy? Yhw? Hwy? Ywh? *Why is there something wrong with me? What is wrong with Kevin? Why does life always end in death? Why? Why? Why? Why? 2.2.2010 9:08PM Important Not Henry Why do you breed to the point of starvation? Who am I? Does the Earth ask questions? Hwy od oyu ate? Ywh od oyu epels? Fi eterh si tnohign rwong itwh uoy, *Why do you eat? Why do you sleep? If there is nothing wrong with you, 2.2.2010 9:07PM Henry Not Important Where am I? What do I want? If animals do not understand you, why do you speak to them? Why do you cry? 2.2.2010 9:06PM Henry Not Important Who are you? What do you want? What Church do you speak of? What world is this, that and the other one? ---- 2.4.2010 5:10AM Henry because it is the only possible assurance that life will go on. The slate must be wiped clean for this planet to survive. 2.4.2010 5:18AM Henry I am told that I am still highly susceptible to many forms of infection. Why are you being so nice to me? Who are you? 2.5.2010 3:57AM Henry Usually when a population is threatened, they do not respond so well. References Category:Consortium (organization)